bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Possible
Mission: Possible is third episode of Bikini Rangers Madame X. It features the debut of Nicole Scherzinger and Lisa Snowdon as the Madame X Green (Green Chanel) and White (White Gabbana) Rangers. Synopsis Eva Longoria and the three Madame X Rangers finds fifth ranger, Meanwhille the city is under attack by the Master Squad team, who chose it as the venue for their second game. Plot At the Madame Grid, Eva Longoria and the Madame X Rangers finds fifth ranger, However Nicole Scherzinger still not ready become fourth ranger. Eva tells Nicole do more training work and she leaves. Later at sewer, Faulz Gaza tells Vicki Chase build another monster she said it's better be stronger or else. Faulz still making and Vicki how long building monster? Faulz said four hours and Vicki agreed. Master Zedd stopped by and tell Vicki that he make monster and Master Zedd said indeed! Meanwhille at buliding, Scott Kingston listen to rap music and The Boss said turn the music off and he turn the radio off. The Boss tells Scott that Denise Richards will joined us and Scott disagred. Mike Westchester come by to see The Boss and Scott that she safe and sound thanks to four celebrities and Denise Richards welcomes to new office and already met each other. Everybody watch Home Shopping Network and The boss said turn the off! Mike turn the TV off, However Nicole Scherzinger stopped by buliding and say hello to Denise Richards. He gave Nicole first assignment job and the co-workers leaves. Later at park, Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous complains to Nicole Scherzinger that the only thing holding herself back is and that he needs more. Interrupting by Officer Waldo gave Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous a autograph, she ask Officer give another book and Gigi says no and he walk. Jlo tells the girls find Nicole before too late. Back to Sewer, Vicki watch Faulz making monster, Master Zedd came in and said that monster is incomplete and failed and Faulz upset, Jazzi Mele and Rocky Punchman joined other Master Squad, Rocky said Master, what to do next? Master Zedd said Let's the game begin and all cheer. At afternoon in the buliding, Nicole Scherzinger asked Denise Richards how the job going? She said good, Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous came in and talk to Nicole how the job doing and she said quiet, However The Boss is very upset that Jlo, Emily and Gigi talk loud and asked the ladies to leave this buliding. Scott Kingston came and look he's still upset he said are you ok boss? he's tired and crying. Later the Madame Grid, Eva Longoria asked the ladies that Nicole is officially join the Madame X Rangers. Jlo lied to Eva in the first place she sorry to other Madame X Rangers because Nicole was already new job with Denise and Jlo is unhappy. Gigi and other will try again talk to Nicole become a fourth ranger. The next day at buliding, both Nicole and Denise finished the hard work job, then The Boss walked by and said take the break from work and two ladies agreed. Nicole tired from hard work and came in to visit from england name Lisa Snowdon, a ITV London host and The Boss welcome her. Denise invited Lisa to nice restaurant, but both Nicole and Denise had a night off and Lisa starting new job on monday. Scott Kingston talk Lisa and gave Scott a autograph of book and he thank to her, the ladies walk off the door and see you later scott and he said ok becareful. Meanwhille at the Sewer, the Master Squad is finally finished the monster called VorZeltraxx. Everyone happy and Master Zedd tell VorZeltraxx must destory the city and Madame X Rangers, then he's leave the Sewer. At night VorZeltraxx look the night and he laughed. Next morning at park, Lisa Snowdon and Nicole Scherzinger walking on the park and she said this is great and Nicole said thank you. VorZeltraxx came in and Nicole and Lisa was shocked and frightened, then Jlo, Emily and Gigi was rescue on time and VorZeltraxx is prepared to destory the rangers, However Eva came and gave the morpher to Nicole and Lisa they join 2 new Madame X Rangers. Jlo and four celebrities said "Madame X Unleashed!" and become Madame X Rangers. The Madame X Rangers fights Spadex, then VorZeltraxx, However Red calls Yellow to confirm that VorZeltraxx that explodes isn’t useful Being assured of this, Red comes up with a plan to take out the systems from VorZeltraxx to defeat it without an explosion. Back at full power, Red uses the X's eyepatch to disable the VorZeltraxx for good and Madame X Rangers was cheering and back to Madame Grid safely. At Madame Grid, Nicole asked Eva to make sure she’s okay after getting upset. After confirming her safety, Jlo, Emily and Gigi to hear that is proud of the Nicole and Lisa for saving the day. Comforting Jlo, Emily and Gigi tell her that Nicole and Lisa join Madame X Rangers, only not knowing about they Ranger identity. Eva tells the rangers take a day off and Lisa finishes that someday she will be proud of. Character Cast *Jennifer Lopez - Red Marciano *Emily Ratajkowski - Blue Ferragamo *Gigi Gorgeous - Yellow Dior *Nicole Scherzinger - Green Chanel *Lisa Snowdon - White Gabbana *Eva Longoria *Denise Richards *Vicki Chase Minor Character Cast *Scott Kingston *Officer Waldo *Mike Westchester *The Boss *Master Zedd *VorZeltraxx *Vicki Chase *Jazzi Mele *Rocky Punchman *Faulz Gaza *Spadex (Footsoldiers) Notes *This episode uses no Zyuohger footage. See Also *Mission 1: Tokumei Sentai, Assemble! - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (VorZeltraxx's Costume) *Beasts Unleashed - Power Rangers counterpart in Beast Morphers. (VorZeltraxx's Costume) *Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (Green Chanel debut) *An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (White Gabbana debut) Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Madame X Episodes